1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for creating documents.
2. Background and Relevant Art
In an information-based economy, written documents may be central to many enterprises. Examples of such documents include legal documents, medical reports, law-enforcement (e.g., police) reports, legislative documents, regulatory documents, grant solicitation documents, and grant proposal documents. As a result, professionals in many fields may spend a significant portion of time writing and editing various documents. Typically, documents are reread and edited multiple times to achieve acceptable language and structure in the document. The legal profession is one example of a field where professionals may spend an inordinate amount of time composing and editing written documents, such as contracts, litigation documents, patents, and client letters.
Computers and/or computer systems may enable a drafter to compose and edit documents. For example, the drafter may use word processing software for generating documents. The drafter also may use a document assembly system to create documents. A typical document assembly system may allow the drafter to enter information into a form. Subsequently, such a system may generate a document using preset text blocks and/or a framework based on the information in the information entered by the drafter. Although such document assembly systems may improve the efficiency of document creation processes, typical document assembly systems lack flexibility to create customized documents, which may be desired by the drafter.